Well known construction elements are for instance Lego building elements. These well known building elements allow building by snap-fitting the building elements together. Lego is always looking for new elements and new use. For instance, WO2010/009731 according to its abstract discloses a building element for a toy building set, comprising a body part with coupling studs on the top face and complementarily configured coupling means on the bottom face, and wherein one or more electrical conductors is/are provided that connect one or more coupling studs with one or more complementarily configured coupling means; and wherein the conductors comprise an electrically insulating and curable material into which a plurality of electrically conductive elements are admixed and distributed, such as fibres or particles, in such a way that the conductor is able to convey the current through the conductor from the coupling stud to an electrical contact face on the complementarily configured coupling means.
US2014302740 discloses according to its abstract a toy building block of a type which may be interconnected with similarly configured blocks has a hollow box-shaped structure having a top with cylindrical stud coupling members, and sides which together with the top define a downwardly opening cavity into which the cylindrical studs of a like configured block may be inserted for frictional interconnection. One or more integrated circuit chips are embedded within the molding material of the block, and leads incorporated within the block studs and sides provide electrical interconnection between blocks when like configured blocks are brought into frictional interengagement. In a described embodiment, components of a digital video recording system are apportioned to different blocks which when interconnected provide the complete system functionality.
WO2010/150232 according to its abstract discloses a game-system which comprises a number of building elements arranged for being assembled into at least one predefined three-dimensional structure, wherein said game system comprises position means for determining and/or detecting the position and/or the three-dimensional orientation of at least one of the building elements in the three-dimensional structure, and verification means for establishing if said position and/or three-dimensional orientation is correct in relation to said pre-defined three-dimensional structure. The game system according to the present invention has the advantage that the player can hold the building elements in the hands, and physically build the structure; thereby ensure that the game system according to the invention involves a level of interaction, which is not present in a conventional virtual game.
WO2014/167565 according to its abstract discloses a system for detecting proximity of two or more interlocking pieces of an interactive toy, the system comprising: a sensor configured to sense proximity between two or more interlocking pieces, and an electronic circuit configured to detect an interlocking status of said pieces according to the proximity sensed by said sensor, wherein said electronic circuit is further configured to transmit an acoustic communication signal from an acoustic transmitter upon detection of a change in the interlocking status of said pieces, said acoustic communication signal being indicative of the pieces interlocking status; and a receiving device configured to receive said acoustic communication signal and issue an alert indicative of the pieces interlocking status.